


In A World So Unfair

by Jail_Rose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Masters, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Servant, Multi, Poor vs. Rich, Self-Harm, Servants, Sexual Content, Yuri, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jail_Rose/pseuds/Jail_Rose
Summary: [[ ON HIATUS ]]"...Were you scared when you first stepped foot into the mansion?" The teal haired maiden asks, a look of curiosity on her face as she tilts her head to the woman beside her, looking like a child seeking for answers.She sighs and lowers her head, tears welling up her eyes. She closes them and heaves a deep breath. "I was... merely a child. I've thought nothing about what would become of me and my siblings. But now... now had been the time. The time when I realized the world is cruel and so... unfair, that it scares me."Her company blinks at her, then nods and smirks. "Well then..." She leans close to thin the line of distance between her face and the servant's, and she chuckles silently. "You don't have to be afraid now. I'm here."Their lips touch beneath the moonlight, sealing the fate of a love doomed to be impossible.--Or, long story short; a world where there are nobles who have slaves that are mistreated in their hands, and when the daughter of nobles end up falling in love with her slave.





	In A World So Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> First. Off. I'm not really good at multiple genres like angst or romance, so please bear with me while I try to breathe.
> 
> Second, yes, I'm finally back from years of hiatus! I still read fanfictions every time I come online, of course, but then again I never thought of continuing the stories I had once started. "Test Subjects" is a really good example; for now, that thing is in hiatus as I try to update every thing about it, like rewriting the whole fanfic and possibly continuing it in the future. Previous fanfics will be rewritten as well, or if I don't have anything, deleted. But for now let's just say my fanfics before will be in a hiatus.
> 
> Third... yes, I decided to redeem myself with this piece I've been thinking of just yesterday. My brain is insane and it won't leave me alone if I don't post this thing.
> 
> Fourth, updates will depend on my mood or what time would give to me. So if I don't update for a few weeks like a usually do, it's either because I'm busy in school _oooorrr_ just damn lazy to continue. Aside from those reasons, please smack me in the head if you really demand an update.
> 
> And lastly... happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Swearing, slavery, abuse
> 
> Would also consider changing the names of the characters based on the Vocaloids who acted as them, though this decision requires thoughtful consideration.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy!

They were three children, all orphaned, and they considered each other siblings. They relied on no one else but each other.

They had found each other one fateful day; when rich merchants burned their village down and hunted for servants to sell to the nobles. Merchants did not care who they are selling. They make negotiations to nobles just to sell lowly slaves to earn money.

She was the youngest of the three, and at the age of only six, she was taken into a cart with the two others she loved as family. Lily was nine; Gakupo, ten. They looked at each other with terrified looks on their faces, having no idea where they are going, and with no idea what their fate would be.

But Gakupo was positive, even in these sorts of situations. She hadn't known him for too long yet and he already makes her and Lily smile. "Don't worry," he had said, grinning. "I'm sure the nobles are nice. We'll show them we're honorable and deserve to be their servants."

It had made her laugh and nod in agreement before. Oh, how she wished that to be true. She hoped she would be friends with one of the noble's children, or be friends with other servants, that is. It would be more than an understatement to say her nervousness was exchanged with excitement to meet her new masters. She also wished more than ever that Gakupo and Lily would receive their own wonderful ends while in service.

Soon, though, dreams were crushed and expectations broken.

And she realized; wishes turn out to be just that. Wishes.

They were nothing more but desperate cries for a good start and a good ending.

 

They arrive -- unharmed, mostly -- in front of the biggest house Gumi has ever seen.

It loomed above about six stories high, elegantly painted in white and gold that shimmered in the hot afternoon sun; it's blinding for the three children, but beauty overcame the consequences of not being able to see again. Windows, all grouped in five at each floor, and decorated with blues and reds at each opposite corner, allowed those from inside to spare a glance. "It looks like a house of kings and queens," Gakupo gaped, and Lily and Gumi couldn't help but nod in agreement, as it was mostly true.

But they were stopped from daydreaming as they were shoved into the terrified crowd of poor people; wherever she looked, she could always see children younger than her clinging to their weeping mothers or fathers. Most of what she had heard were cries desperation; some even attempted to turn away and run, but a scream would follow, a scream that scared Gumi more than anything.

Gakupo, in the middle, gripped her hand tight, which almost surprises her; but she turns to the older boy and he looked back at her with a soft smile, nodding, as if to tell her everything was fine.

She smiles and tightens her grip on her older brother, and peers to the right side to see Lily smiling back at her as well.

_We're going to be okay._

They stopped after a few minutes, clutching each others' hands, grip on each other tightening with every minute. Suddenly "being fine" was discarded, and she could feel fear tearing at her mind once more, with no slight intention of letting go. Her breaths were heavy and she tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't do it-- she was confused and lost and even with her two older siblings she still doesn't know what would happen, she still doesn't know  _what is going to happen,_ she's afraid of  _what might happen to them_ and she's just too scared to know the answers to those questions--

"Gumi." She hears old brother Gakupo and she feels herself being forced to turn and look at him, and she does, but terrified eyes meet with reassuring ones. "Gumi, it's going to be fine. We'll have each other, and we're not going to be separated just because the merchants will it. Okay? So don't cry. I'm here, Lily's here, you're here. We all are here."

Only when her brother had mentioned it did she realize her eyes were watering.

But what followed was yelling, and she couldn't make out the words at first, but they got nearer and nearer and the men's deep and condescending voices made her shiver and she clung to Gakupo's pants to try to stop herself from crying. "Children at the front! Again, children at the front!" This was followed with people screaming for their children, and the sounds of cracking whips and screams of agony. Gumi shivered and tears started flowing out from her eyes, as she buried her face on Gakupo's pants, who patted her gently at the back--

She was torn away from her older brother in an instant, and at first she could hear Lily's frantic and surprised yelp and Gakupo gasping in shock; before they could disappear from her line of sight, she is pushed away from the crowd, forcing herself to run and reach out to grab Gakupo's hand. She's crying quite loudly now as she buries her face against Gakupo's pants again.

"G-Gaku... I'm scared...!" She hears Lily weep from beside him, which receives not a worded response but a reassuring hug from the older male instead.

They arrive at the front line, amidst the sounds of frantic screams for the children that were forced out of their grip; she looks back at petrified and crying eyes, hands reaching out to their children before kneeling to the ground in pain after being whipped. The children around them are crying, calling out to their parents, shutting their mouths once they hear the sounds of whips cracking against the ground; all to obviously scare them. It does a successful job scaring Gumi and Lily; Gakupo tried to look calm, but from those eyes Gumi could tell he was afraid of them as well.

But then the crying ceases, and all sounds are reduced to silence; Gumi turns to the hall's vacant space in front of them and sees a blue-haired man walk out from the shadows, his mouth curved in a smirk as he looks at the slaves in front of him with obvious authority. A bearded man -- the merchant who shoved the three of them into the cart -- approached him with a bow, and they both began speaking to each other. What they had been talking about, she did not care to know; she was too preoccupied in trying to calm herself down.

For a second, she thought the silence was more than appreciable. Mumbles echoed from across the room, but none of the slaves around her were speaking; they stared at the ground with wide eyes, too scared to even talk. Could there be other people around here that decided to look at the slaves being brought in?

The man in blue turns to them again and the hall is silent; she looks at him with scared eyes and she wishes she could just run away from here. But she knows he will prevent it.

"Now listen up, you sons of peasants and piss!"

His voice is even just as terrifying as the man he presents himself as.

An unsettling silence follows, until finally, he chuckles and walks nearer to the crowd of slaves, Gumi finally seeing him up close. "Welcome to my humble abode, my dear  _servants._ " He says with a bow; that last word was said rather grimly and he's probably thinking it feels so  _wrong_ to call them servants, and there's a right word to actually call them. The grin that follows certainly says it all. "I am Kaito, master of this house, the master of  _you peasants._ " He stands and walks around in a circle, looking the shivering people up and down. He sneers in disgust. "You shouldn't really be here. Just look at all of you and your... conditions."

The sounds of boots walking along the ground stop, and Gumi feels absolutely startled and nervous about what would happen next. But just then, a scream of a man erupts from across the room, and she turns to look behind her; next thing she knew; one of the master's hands is covered in blood, and he frantically shakes it off as if it's only nothing but water. "Disgusting!" He hears him yell, hands more frantic as he tries to drop the blood away. "If only you told me you had a wound, none of this would have happened. Honestly, all of you are such stupid cowards."

The blue man returns from sight and she instantly looks away, leaning against her brother, whose shaking hands patted her head. "Why did I buy you all for three million Verka again? Can anyone tell me?" He asks, but Gumi knows he doesn't need an answer to this question. "Ah, nevermind. I bet all of you aren't even smart enough to answer questions, anyway." He stops just beside the line where the three siblings are standing; they shivered, eyes wide and teary, as they don't even know what's going to happen next.

A finger grazes her cheek as she is forced to look at those terrifying blue eyes. She sees that smile, a smile so cruel and ghostly she would not have more words to describe it. "You, at least, have less damage than you would have ever dealt with." His eyes look over to Gakupo and Lily, and his smile widens. "So is the rest of you."

He finally lets go, but it's Gakupo's turn; he lifts her older brother's chin and she sees his eyes widen in terror. "How old are you, boy?" Kaito asks, voice so quiet yet so eerie. Gumi's grip tightens on his hand and he holds it back, clutching it tightly in his hand.

"T-T-Ten, master..." Gakupo manages.

Kaito smirks at the answer. "And this blonde lady? How about the green haired girl?"

"N-N-Nine, master... Lily is nine... a-a-and Gumi's six, m-master..."

The master of the house nods in acknowledgement, and he lets go of the boy's chin. "Is that so... I'd like to know your name as well, boy, but later once we are done." He flashes a grin, and while it's still as terrifying, there is also lust somewhere in there, too. "For now, I'm done with questions. Every one of you should know the rules."

He returns to the center of the hall, with slaves' eyes cast down to the ground. There is muttering all around the hall again, but she does not pay attention to them anymore. The man in front of them deserves more attention than anyone else in this room; one needs to be cautious of what danger will plan out next, after all.

"Number one!"

Sounds are reduced to silence.

"No one, not one of you slaves, is allowed to loiter around the residence." He says, tone harsh. "All of you would make a mess if you walk out of your rooms, so be content and  _stay in the rooms assigned to you._ Understood?"

The question is firm and all of them nod as an answer.

Kaito chuckles at the sight of pathetic souls striving to satisfy him. "Alright then. Number two..."

The rules continue to be listed, but all Gumi could do is shiver from where she is, blocking out the master of the house's voice.

 

After that brutal meeting, they are taken to their room, one of the darkest in the master's house. The three children sit in the room in silence.

Gakupo had not been the positive thinker that night. None of them bothered to reassure each other. Their meeting with the master is terrifying, and they know their life would be just as terrifying as it is. There is no use telling each other that everything will be alright, even after what had happened earlier. They could not just shrug it off like it was a good sign, because it was anything but good.

Lily hugged her legs, crying in between her arms; Gumi wasn't sure what her two siblings were thinking. But her thoughts are mainly only for them; their welfare is more important than anything else this world has to offer. No one had been strong enough to stand up for her than Gakupo, and no one had been brave enough to shove away her fears like Lily. Gumi, a mere child, had done nothing but fear for their lives.

But not this time.

"Gaku...? Lily...?"

The blonde girl and the older boy turn to her, eyes welling with tears.

"We promised to... be strong... so we shouldn't give up... right?"

They were only words from a child, words that had been told to her from when she had a mother and father before. They were stronger than her, stronger and braver like Lily and Gakupo are. Their words stuck to her heart like glue, and she knows it would not be removed from her by any means; even with the sight of the most brutal of people.

She sees her older siblings smile; Lily was the first one to approach and wrap her arms around her.

"Yes Gumi. We shouldn't."

Another pair of arms surround both girls, and she knows who it is.

"We'll always be there for each other, no matter what."

And so, in the blink of the night, with only two blankets and dirty pillows to accompany them, the three siblings took refuge in their dreams, three bodies intertwined with each other to keep warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verka - the name of the currency used in the country Verkuar (the setting of the story). It is used just like how we use our money in our respective countries; however, most rich people decide to use it on the most unimportant things one could obtain in their life, like buy furniture or slaves to do their will. Verka is divided into four groups, based on how much they cost: gold Verka (100), silver Verka (50), bronze Verka (10), and copper Verka (1).
> 
> *Kaito used gold Verka to buy all the slaves from the village, where one slave costs 100. There are now 30,000 slaves under his house's custody.


End file.
